A la lumière de l'aube
by opelleam
Summary: Dans le silence et l'étrange lueur de l'aube, un instant d'intimité entre deux amants, un instant qui n'appartient qu'à eux. OS Sasu/Naru pour le défi SINTE Session 1.


**Note: Voici un texte que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du défi « Sex is not the enemy » organisé par Miya Tenaka sur LJ. En gros, nous avions un mois pour créer une œuvre en nous inspirant d'une photo qu'elle nous proposait. Vous trouverez sur mon profil le lien vers la photo en question, ainsi que vers la page concernant ce défi. Je vous invite à aller lire les textes des autres participants.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru – Disclaimer : toujours et encore à Masashi Kishimoto, quel égoïste, il pourrait les prêter un peu quand même ! **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Tamaki pour sa bêta-lecture.**

**

* * *

A la lumière de l'aube.**

J'ouvre un œil, surpris de l'étrange luminosité qui éclaire la chambre. Je jette un regard au réveil qui m'annonce qu'il est à peine six heures. Je ne pensais pas me réveiller si tôt mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose. Un bâillement m'échappe et je ne le retiens pas, signe que mon corps se met doucement en marche. Je me retourne de l'autre côté pour constater que tu n'es déjà plus là.

Je ne t'ai ni entendu, ni senti te lever et je ne m'en étonne pas. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus aussi attentif à tes mouvements. Par ailleurs, la mission qui s'est achevée hier m'a laissé sur le carreau et je crois que mon corps avait besoin de s'offrir un profond repos. Un petit rire m'échappe, peut-être que je me fais vieux finalement. Autrefois, même après des combats bien plus violents que ceux qui ont pu parsemer mes deux dernières semaines, je ne dormais jamais que d'un œil. Pour autant, je n'analyse pas le fait de te faire confiance pour veiller sur mon sommeil comme un signe de faiblesse. Tu m'as appris que dépendre des autres nécessitait bien plus de courage que de toujours ne compter que sur soi. Et je sais ce qu'il m'a fallu prendre sur moi pour accepter de m'ouvrir à toi et me mettre volontairement en danger de souffrir à nouveau. Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas.

Je roule légèrement jusqu'à poser ma tête sur ton oreiller, savourant ton parfum avec un demi-sourire. Ta chaleur a déserté les draps mais le matelas garde encore en mémoire la forme de ton corps dans laquelle je me glisse un instant, prenant tout mon temps pour que ma conscience s'éveille pleinement. Je finis par m'étirer doucement et sens mes muscles protester, je n'en suis pas surpris. Avec lenteur, je me redresse jusqu'à m'asseoir, savourant la caresse du drap qui glisse sur mon torse. Je penche ma tête à droite puis à gauche et ressens plus que je n'entends un léger craquement. Je passe ensuite à mes épaules et mon dos, essayant de réveiller mon corps le plus progressivement possible. Je pourrais tout aussi bien sauter du lit et je sais qu'il le supporterait sans problème, mais puisque j'ai le temps, autant ne pas le forcer. Je m'étire une nouvelle fois et je suis déjà plus souple. J'observe, un instant, un timide rayon de soleil qui vient chatouiller mon bras et j'avoue que je me laisserais bien prendre à le contempler plus longtemps.

Je décide cependant de me lever. Il fait bon et je ne me couvre pas plus, restant en sous-vêtement. Pieds nus, je sors de la chambre, avançant silencieusement. Un courant d'air passe entre mes jambes, j'en conclus que tu as dû ouvrir une fenêtre quelque part dans la maison.

Comme j'arrive au bout du couloir, je perçois ta présence, tu ne m'as pas remarqué. Tu es adossé au mur et seules tes épaules sont en contact avec lui, cambrant ton corps et donnant à ton dos une courbure que j'apprécie.

Je souris en constatant que tu ne portes qu'une serviette tombant tellement bas sur tes hanches qu'elle les découvre, ainsi que la naissance de tes fesses et ton aine. La lumière de l'aube s'enroule autour de toi, dessinant l'ombre de tes courbes d'une douce couleur bleutée. Je m'appuie moi aussi au mur, posant ma main sur celui-ci pour t'observer un peu plus. Tu es dans tes pensées, le regard dans le vague se perdant par la fenêtre. Cela t'arrive de plus en plus souvent, toujours avec cet air sur le visage, grave et en même temps ailleurs que je n'aime pas.

Autrefois, tu étais si facile à lire Naruto, tes émotions semblaient toujours tellement exacerbées qu'elles nous agressaient presque par leur violence. Mais aujourd'hui, tu arbores parfois une expression si sérieuse qu'elle pourrait presque me choquer. Quant à celle qui anime à peine ton visage à l'instant… j'ignore si je dois l'apparenter à de la mélancolie, à de la tristesse ou peut-être à une intense réflexion. Pourtant, ton corps détendu m'incite à opter pour la première.

A quoi penses-tu quand tu es comme cela ? Es-tu heureux ? Parfois, je me le demande. La vie que nous menons aujourd'hui est-elle vraiment celle que tu souhaitais ? Il y a toujours ce doute au fond de moi que tu sois mon compagnon pour une fausse raison. M'aimes-tu vraiment ? Ne suis-je pas en train de renvoyer sur toi mes propres peurs ? Et pourtant alors que mes yeux courent sur ta peau nue, je n'ai même pas envie de te la poser cette question. Je préfère être égoïste et te garder pour moi, même si, peut-être, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux au fond de toi.

Je détaille ton profil et la légère moue de tes lèvres. Je descends le long de ton cou et je passe à ton torse sur lequel repose une de tes mains. Je savoure des yeux la texture de ta peau que mes doigts ne connaissent que trop bien. Mon regard est attiré par la ligne de tes abdominaux et ton bas-ventre à peine camouflé. J'aimerais par la seule force de ma pensée faire tomber ta serviette mais malgré son équilibre précaire, elle semble vouloir rester bien en place. Pour autant, ta silhouette n'en est que plus érotique, couverte et découverte tout à la fois, attisant mon imagination, s'offrant tout en me frustrant. L'aurais-tu voulu que tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

- Naruto, dis-je en m'arrachant à ma contemplation.

Tu tournes doucement la tête vers moi et m'adresses un petit sourire.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Je m'approche enfin de toi, abandonnant mon coin de mur. Tu ne bouges pas mais tes yeux prennent une lueur de vie qui n'y était pas il y a quelques secondes.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu semblais…

Tu m'offres un nouveau petit sourire comme pour t'excuser, comme si tu avais compris ce que j'allais te dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je suis à tes côtés et involontairement une de mes mains vient glisser de ta joue jusqu'à tes cheveux.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je m'approche un peu plus de toi, laissant ton odeur m'atteindre et m'enivrer légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? chuchotes-tu en retour.

- Tu avais l'air tellement… ailleurs.

Tu penches ta tête légèrement sur la droite pour la frotter un peu plus à ma main.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Dis-moi.

Tes yeux viennent fixer les miens et tu soupires.

- Je ne sais pas. Je…

Un petit rire quitte tes lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas Sasuke.

Je me décide finalement à te poser cette question qui me turlupine.

- Es-tu heureux ? Avec moi ?

Une de tes mains vient caresser mon biceps alors que ton sourire s'agrandit.

- Idiot. Bien sûr que oui.

Ta voix semble si sûre d'elle, j'observe ton visage à la recherche de la moindre trace qui te trahirait mais tout ce que je peux lire est une certitude sans faille.

Je pose mon front contre ton épaule, bêtement content de te l'entendre dire et de me conforter dans mon petit cocon de bonheur. Je suis passé si près de ne jamais le connaître, aveuglé par ma douleur, ma haine et leurs besoins de vengeance que j'y tiens certainement un peu trop. Et puis finalement, je me demande pourquoi aller chercher plus loin quand la seule chose que je souhaite faire maintenant est d'apprivoiser à nouveau tes formes. Je me décolle légèrement de toi et me recule un peu. Tu ne dis rien, tu me laisses te dévorer du regard et je ne m'en prive pas.

Mes mains prennent alors le chemin que mes yeux ont emprunté un peu plus tôt et je caresse ta peau soyeuse que l'étrange lumière du matin baigne de ses rayons. Mes doigts passent sur ton torse, chutent doucement jusqu'à ton ventre avant de passer à tes hanches. Tu m'excites. Je suis la ligne de la serviette, remontant avec la même lenteur sur ton flanc. Je vois un frisson te parcourir et le fin duvet blond qui recouvre ta peau se soulève légèrement. Pour autant, tu ne dis rien et le silence nous enveloppe de son intimité. Je me délecte de la douceur de ton épiderme, je ne me lasse pas de te toucher, de sentir ma peau glisser sur la tienne, de la sentir se réchauffer sous mon contact. Je me lèche les lèvres avec envie mais décide quand même de prendre mon temps, me laissant sans doute, en partie, envahir par l'atmosphère sereine de ce petit matin. Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à simplement caresser ton torse du plat ou du dos de ma main.

Je finis cependant par repousser ta serviette qui ne m'offre qu'une bien faible résistance et s'échoue au sol. Mes mains passent alors de tes hanches à tes fesses, tâtant leur rondeur et appréciant leur fermeté. Je m'approche doucement, en te poussant un peu contre le mur tandis que mon corps vient épouser le tien. Je m'oublie encore un moment sur ton dos et plonge mon visage dans ton cou. Tu ne fais toujours rien et ta passivité est comme un aphrodisiaque pour moi. Mes lèvres commencent à déposer des baisers presque malgré moi, remontant le long de ta carotide pour continuer sur ta mâchoire. Je savoure le contact de nos deux torses l'un contre l'autre, il n'y a rien que j'aime autant que cette sensation de peau contre peau. La tienne est fraîche contre la mienne tout juste sortie de la chaleur de nos draps et je me colle un peu plus à toi.

Ma bouche vient finalement jusqu'à la limite de la tienne et je me recule pour plonger un instant dans l'azur de tes yeux. J'y lis une douceur et un amour qui m'émeuvent, un léger amusement aussi face à mon comportement qui me fait sourire en retour. Le baiser que je dépose alors sur tes lèvres n'est qu'un fugace effleurement, légère pause dans mon trajet qui m'amène à ton oreille dont je grignote le lobe du bout des dents. Tu n'émets aucun son mais je sens ton corps se détendre contre le mien, pas pour longtemps, j'y travaille. Je me décide finalement à prendre ta bouche, sa chair rebondie épousant la mienne à merveille. C'est encore avec une délectable lenteur que je m'amuse de tes lèvres, les caressant, les happant, jouant avec. Tu réponds doucement, me laissant la main là encore, attendant que j'approfondisse notre échange, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire.

Nos langues tournoient un instant l'une autour de l'autre tandis que mes doigts touchent encore et toujours plus. Je me défais finalement de ce baiser et continue mon pèlerinage jusqu'à ta clavicule que ma langue descend tout doucement. Tu tends ton cou en arrière jusqu'à appuyer ta tête au mur et je souris, content de voir que je commence à te faire de l'effet. Continuons donc notre petit voyage sur ta peau alors. Le sillon humide que j'y trace s'allonge de plus en plus et s'il ne séchait pas si vite, on pourrait suivre chacun de mes mouvements, chacun de mes détours, jusqu'à la circonvolution que j'ai laissée autour de ton téton sur lequel ma langue s'est attardée, tournoyant autour et gagnant un très léger gémissement de ta part. Tu n'envisageais quand même pas de rester silencieux comme ça encore bien longtemps ?

Mes mains amorcent elles aussi leur propre voyage caressant tes omoplates, savourant le creux de tes reins pour venir se poser sur tes fesses alors que je m'agenouille devant toi comme un dévot devant l'objet de son culte, non sans avoir parsemé ta peau de baisers, laissant la chair de ma bouche déguster la saveur de ton épiderme fraîchement lavé.

J'embrasse encore ton ventre et puis doucement, ma langue redescend, savourant ton goût, je t'entends soupirer d'aise. Tu sais très bien où je me dirige et comme pour me le montrer, ta verge se tend vers moi de plus en plus.

Je me lèche les lèvres avec envie. J'aime te sucer, j'aime le plaisir que cela te procure et que je connais bien moi aussi mais je crois que j'apprécie encore plus pour les sensations que cela me donne : la douceur de cette peau si fine, la dureté de ton membre qui glisse contre ma langue, le goût âcre du liquide qui s'en échappe mais que j'ai appris à aimer, l'arrondi de ton gland qui se niche si facilement contre mes joues ou mon palais.

Une de mes mains abandonne tes fesses pour venir se placer à la base de ton sexe tandis que j'approche ma bouche. Je commence justement par lécher ton gland quelques instants avant de le faire glisser doucement, le coinçant un instant contre mon palais pour l'y appuyer légèrement. Tu aimes que je tète ta verge de cette façon. Je gagne d'ailleurs un doux gémissement tandis que ton bassin amorce un très léger mouvement. Je commence de longs va-et-vient le long de ta hampe, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible vers ma gorge. Je sens mon corps se faire de plus en plus chaud et mon sexe pousse sur l'élastique de mon boxer réclamant mon attention que je souhaite pourtant ne porter que sur toi.

Je relève un instant la tête pour t'observer, ta bouche est entrouverte ce qui me permet de suivre le plaisir que je te procure par les sons que tu émets, tes yeux sont fermés et je sais que ce n'est pas pour t'isoler de moi car ta main, qui a rejoint mes cheveux, les caresse doucement. J'accélère mon rythme, j'ai envie de t'entendre jouir, j'aime ta voix quand tu te libères avec un petit cri, ton essoufflement sur les premières respirations qui suivent. Je te veux, je veux te rendre faible entre mes bras, je veux ton plaisir. Je laisse un grognement passer mes lèvres et résonner autour de nous pour s'emmêler à tes soupirs. Je sais maintenant que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, tes mouvements se font plus rapides, plus spasmodiques aussi. Ma main abandonne ton sexe pour venir caresser tes bourses et tu gémis mon prénom. Un violent frisson parcourt mon échine en l'entendant et j'accélère encore mon rythme te prenant profondément en moi, encore et toujours.

Tu finis par exploser dans ma bouche et je déglutis rapidement avant de te libérer. Je remonte jusqu'à ton visage. Je l'aime quand il arbore cette expression de douce jouissance, les joues un peu rouges. Ton souffle court vient caresser mes lèvres avant que je ne me penche pour cueillir les tiennes pour un long baiser auquel tu t'abandonnes complètement. Finalement, comme je te libère, j'attrape ta main, tentant ma chance, après tout il n'est que six heures du matin. Tu me souris à nouveau et me laisse t'entraîner dans notre chambre pour continuer notre joute.

**FIN**


End file.
